Of Tyrants and their Vulnerabilities
by TL-chan
Summary: [Novelverse]It might have been selfish reasons that brought them together. Their egos might destroy each other. But a twisted affection somehow started to grow. Buguese x Aqune


AN: Okay, I rarely ever write in novelverse, but I have some plotbunnies for it. Enough that I put some of my other WIPs aside to work on this. I love this horrible version of Aqune, and her relationship with Buguese is totally different from the anime. Buguese himself gets very little focus in the novels, but I did the best I could to guess at his characterization. This takes place some time after the third novel, ignoring the "Return of the Soul Eater" book on teenovels. I like it, but it retcons too much. (I have another WIP from that book I might post at a later time.)

I honestly was not sure what to rate this. If you're expecting a smut fic, this isn't one, but it does have sexual references. Might change it to a T.

* * *

In his arms lay the body of a young woman. Bruised and bloodied, her injuries shown even through her sturdy armor. It was a rare moment when one might not realize how threatening she really was.

The humanoid man gazed down at her. In spite of appearance, he wouldn't let his guard down for even a moment like this. He had been on the receiving end of her wrath one too many times. Most often of her sharp tongue rather than actual physical assault. But this time… well he didn't look a whole lot more fit to do battle than she did. Some of the aforementioned blood was his own. The girl was the only one he could blame for this... As was he to blame for her wounds. That alleviated things slightly this time around.

It was a complicated relationship they shared. He didn't try to deny that. Relationships always were, for Insectors. They could mate, could reproduce, but the concept of doing this out of love, opposed to the instinct of survival was uncommon. And for one to choose a human as their mate, rather than as a meal, was basically unheard of. But the desire he had for this girl was something insatiable. It could be natural, or at least he told himself that. She was hardly different from an Insector anyway. She was a heartless monster. The man assumed many Insectors would find that blackness attractive in a mate. It would seem ironic that this Insector man was more capable of affection than she was. But in truth, that raw desire, his possessiveness for her, had grown somewhere down the line to a legitimate affection. A wish to protect her, and hold her close. Forbidden thoughts he worked his hardest to conceal to himself.

The girl finally stirred, her eyes opening. He knew she was going to be unhappy. Unhappy for losing, and unhappy to be in his arms. But he didn't care. Rather, the brief power he guessed he would hold over her gave him satisfaction.

"Buguese…" she was rather dazed at first. Her body was moving faster than her mind, as she rose up. Her first conscious thought was to grab the man by the neck, to finish the fight. Still, he foresaw her movements, and took hold of her wrists.

"Hey, let go!" She pulled her hands from his grasp, and folded her arms, angrily. "Whatever were you trying to do to me, bug?!"

"Do to you?!" Buguese spat. "Do you think I'm really the type to take advantage of you while you're unconscious?"

"Yes," she answered, irritated. "And hey, you're the one who proposed the idea, not me."

"Such a deed would be far more appealing when you can struggle and scream," the Insector answered.

"And what kind of weakling do you take me for?!" the girl spouted, clearly insulted. "Don't think I haven't dealt with rougher men than you. And crushed them soundly."

Well, certainly her ego was at full strength, Buguese acknowledged. But he was mildly disappointed. At least pushing his more delicate feelings aside was easier when his pride was clashing against her's.

"And yet, you lost to me just now." If anything, he had to try and deal a little more damage while he could.

"Yes, I suppose deciding to let you live was a fatal mistake," the girl responded bitterly. "One I won't make the next time." She brushed herself, not that it did much to help clean the blood stains on her armor, and stood.

If Buguese was not a calmer person than the girl, he would have been infuriated. Now she wanted to make it seem as if she let him win? Honestly, the girl probably didn't know the meaning of the word mercy. The only reason she hadn't attempted to kill him long ago was for her own personal gain. But in this fight… the Insector felt she would have made the kill had she gotten the chance.

* * *

"Going out to fight again, dear Aqune?" Buguese questioned. It was the most likely conclusion when he saw she was fully transformed and armed.

"Not quite," she answered, running a finger through her spiked hair, smugly. "As usual, you don't have the brains to figure it out."

He scowled at her.

"Well, I'll give you some points this time. My request isn't one too many love-struck pets ever get the chance to grant. Perhaps it is a bit unusual."

"And what might that be?" he asked, staring her down. His patience was wearing already.

"I want you as my opponent today," replied the girl. She held out her sword in his direction, slowly stepping closer to the man. The weapon was only a hair away from touching him.

Buguese was taken aback. It certainly wasn't a request he would have predicted, even from a girl like her. Still, he couldn't quietly agree. That would be giving her the advantage.

"I didn't take you as a death seeker," the man spoke. "I'm honestly disappointed that you would try something so foolish."

"Insectors are always so sure of themselves," Aqune replied. "That's why so many of them wind up cocooned in Spider Rider prisons. Like yourself."

"And let me ask. Who was the one who freed me?" Buguese continued. She may have rubbed a sore spot, returning memories of his own failures, but he also saw this as a chance to bring about her own vulnerabilities.

"A fair point," replied Aqune, seeming strangely content. "However, I freed you for one reason only. Someone like you with a knack for rescuing me even when I don't need it, with such an idiotic lust… you won't admit it, but you'll do anything for my sake. I am a girl with many enemies, and I suppose if I want to keep some sort of ally in this world… you're my safest bet. And today, I've found yet another use for you."

"Yes, to fight against you," the Insector confirmed. "Why?"

"Because it seems… having an ally isn't enough," she answered carefully. "I fight for a living, as you know. I never lose. But my skills… they're dulling. Not terribly. Not to the point that it will cost me a fight against any low lives. Quite simply, it's a cursed weakness all Spider Riders have. As we become older, we age out of our powers. It reaches a point where we're simply not meant to battle." Her fists were clenched. "There's no one who can force me to retire from this life. I can build all sorts of machines to do my bidding. But the one behind those machines… she shouldn't be a frail old maid, now should she?"

Once again, Buguese was uncertain how to reply right away. He had a hard time imagining Aqune as frail. Perhaps it was just a barrier of species. Or rather, proof the Insectors would always be superior. His people kept fighting well into adulthood.

"Anyway," Aqune continued. "Consider this a test of my skills and your own. Are you a worthy protector? If not… well, you'll just end up dead, and I can go find one better. There are plenty of Insectors greater than you. Like Mantid, perhaps."

"Mantid?" Buguese growled. "As far as I'm concerned, I've surpassed that man already. I have nothing to do with him anymore."

"That's your delusion," spoke Aqune. "You don't have an ounce of evidence to prove it. On the contrary, you're afraid of Mantid. You've yet to even return to him since you were freed. But maybe that's common sense rather than cowardice in this case. If I were him, I wouldn't welcome back a failure like you either."

"But to all this world's relief, you aren't him," answered Buguese.

"Today," Aqune said. "But I will rule as queen over this entire world one day. It just seems I'll have to hurry. So enough pointless chatter. Fight me."

* * *

"Well," Buguese said, now that the two faced the aftermath of their battle. "What do you plan to do now, oh future ruler of the Inner World? I hope you've not forgotten I too strive for such a title. And I seem to be a step ahead of you already."

"Oh please," Aqune said. "You're not a threat to me. No one said you had to let me live this battle. And yet, here I am. Alive and ready for more."

"You can't be so foolish to want another duel already," Buguese answered. Reaching out, he put his hands on the girl's shoulders. While she could stand, her body shook physically. Anyone could see she was in no shape to fight immediately.

Aqune did have the strength to shake out of his grip.

"You may be tolerable to me, but you really are disgusting. What? Is _now_ is a proper time for you to take advantage of me? I'm conscious, but I can't fight back. Or at least, that's how it must look to you."

"One minute you criticize me for showing mercy. The next you take me for an assaulter. Your mind is truly a warped one, Aqune."

"And that's just the way you like it," she asserted.

"For once, I won't argue," answered Buguese. "Perhaps when I do overthrow Mantid, and rule this entire Inner World, I'll save a place for you there. As for what role you may have, well that is up to my wise discretion."

Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her, stealing a kiss from his angry companion before she could say anything in objection.

After a moment, Aqune shoved him away.

"Nothing I'll ever have to worry about. You foolish Insectors have yet to even master the simple act of kissing. I've tried telling you that one before," she spoke with a smug satisfaction.

"If it were so terrible, would you have paused before pulling away?" Buguese still wasn't about to give in.

"Consider it your reward for winning this pointless duel," she decided, flashing a proud smile. "Now… I guess I have to show you how it's really done."


End file.
